Talk:Chione/@comment-27450663-20160106091947/@comment-26896603-20160107064622
There's no need to tip-toe around it, Lis - as long as Jhaam doesn't continue his blathering before answering my question beforehand there will be no further discussion from what he said, on my end at the least (laughs). .. and I've always replied to you solely in the singular unless both of us were referencing a previous poster. ------------------------ For regular FAW fights with a fully buffed team - the chances of me taking high damage from taps is rather low. When we look on a scale of 100 battles - who is more likely to average out the highest number of overkills? 4 buffers and a salvo or 3 unleash / 1 buffer / 1 salvo? I think that's the main difference between how we see things in this sense - I'm less focused on a singular fight unless we're talking strictly about LAWs where free BP is considered your one chance to shine and do your best or it'll cost you a BP you could've used elsewhere. I agree the safety net of unleashes are a great thing to have in the case of terrible RNG - but what if your own unleashes backfire on you repeatedly? In the same sense, what happens if a 4 buffer team takes 30 turns to activate? It becomes a lesser evil question. RNG is all around us - so it made more sense for me to base it on a 100 battle scale and take the lesser evil personally. Unleash cards have often procced HH in a majority of my fights - as you may remember me mentioning about how it keeps procing my ATK Down card in another post I made about LAWs - to a point I have underkilled many FAWs and lost millions of points in grand totals. The 4 buffer tactic worked better for me since I start the first buff when any of my cards hit critical levels - I may not have 4 buffs to perform the highest overkill, but even 700*10 or 890*10 gives me more points than a buffless / single / duo salvo would if I mess up with unleashes who repeatedly proc HH or worse, doesn't proc her at all - including the minions debuff proc that you mentioned before. Outside of F2P testing - I can use 3 dual buffers along with Captain Kate who could easily make up all the differences while still fulfilling the 4 buffer deck comp. I would take this time also to mention Celestia leaves you little room for worry about field due to her null component in her skill. Since minion nulling doesn't block buffs - I tap them out with 1M DMG or anything over 700k - but the question of when to do this is completely relative to how the fight has gone so far barring worst case scenarios. I may have lost 400k total damage but it cuts my losses significantly as compared to losing all of your damage should you have used an unleash team that didn't line up properly.